


In the spring

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Faun - Freeform, M/M, Magical Creatures, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, One Shot, baby pidge, nymph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance are soon to be mated fauns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the spring

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you watch a nature documentaries at 3 am.
> 
> Also I didn't know what you would call a half deer half human so I just stuck with faun.

The sun was high in the sky. The birds chirped in the late spring sky. 

Lance sat in the middle of a grassy field. He was humming softly while making a flower crown. 

Keith smiled as he watched his soon to be mate. 

Lance's ears twitched when he heard the ground shift from behind him. Arms wrapped around him making him jump. He looked up and laughed, "Keith!" He smacked the faun's arm. 

Keith smiled and kissed Lance. "How is my beautiful mate today?" 

"Ah ah ah. Soon to be mate mister," Lance teased, "im good." He placed the flower grown on Keith's head and kissed his check making him blush. 

Keith coughed, "u-uh I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some barries." He brought out a handful of assorted barries from his bag." 

Lance smiled and took the barries, "thank you." He popped one in his mouth and moaned. 

Keith sat next to Lance and held him. 

Lance finished his meal and Keith grabbed his hand, licking his fingers. Lance blushed. "So. Mating season is soon..." 

Keith looked at him, "yeah. Are you nervous?" Lance shook his head, "no, more like anxious. I just hope no other male comes along and you have to fight." Keith frowned, "I won't let that happen." 

Lance picked at the grass and hummed.   
This year will be his first heat. He's heard rumors that buck's will fight til death for a doe. He did not want Keith to die. 

Lance stood up and stretched. He tugged at Keith's arm. "Come chase me." Keith laughed and got up. A good chase always helped cure a sour mood. 

Lance smiled and ran off, Keith waited a second before bolting off after him. 

Lance laughed when he looked back and saw Keith close behind him. "You'll never catch me!" He called. 

"Oh yeah." Keith jumped, his flower grown falling to the ground, and he landed on top of Lance. The pair stumbled onto the ground, laughing. Lance brushed Keith's hair back and kissed him. The buck kissed back and closed his eyes. 

The two laxed as they kissed deeper. Lance moaned when their bodies rubbed agianst each other. 

"Lance..." 

Lance gasped and pushed Keith, "no... Not yet." 

Keith sat up, "okay." He moved Lance's messed up hair behind his ear. "You're so beautiful..." Lance laughed, "stop it." Keith kissed his nose, "what its true! Your sun kissed skin. You soft brown fur. And I love your laugh." 

Lance sat up and rubbed his head agianst Keith neck. "I love you." 

"And I love you." 

"Awe. Two faun's in love. So cute." 

The two gasped and looked up. "Shiro." 

The sturdy buck came from the trees laughing. 

Lance was blushing hard, "how long were you watching." 

"No need to worry, I just got here." 

Keith frowned, "good." 

Lance laughed, "jealous." 

"Shush. You're my doe." 

Shiro walked over to the the other fauns. "Guess what I saw today?" 

Lance perked up, ears raised, "what?" 

Shiro looked around and whispered, "humans." 

The two gasped. "What. Why would a human come this far in the woods. Let alone how they got passed the barrier the princess of the forest has up." 

Shiro shrugged, "I dont know. But he wasn't past the barrier, but he was close. Real close. I almost thought I would have to kill him," Lance looked at his bow and arrows and swallowed. 

"I wanted to warn you both. So for a few days keep an extra eye out." 

The pair nodded and watched Shiro go back into the woods. 

__________________________________________

It was now summer and Keith was starting to feel the beginning of his rut. 

Keith would pace and get angered easily. Lance had decided to keep his distance, but would stay in sight. 

Lance was collecting water when he noticed Shiro across the lake. The buck slowly walked over. 

"Sh-Shiro. What are you doing here? You really need to leave." Lance could smell that he was in full rut.

Keith smelled a competitor and looked over at Lance. He huffed when he saw Shiro getting too close for comfort and ran over. 

"Get away from my mate!" He moved in front of Lance, chest raised. 

Shiro scrapped his hooves agianst the gravel and bucked his head in challenge. 

Lance eye's were widened in fear and he backed away. 

The smell of two buck's in rut had an effect on Lance. He felt a warmth rush through his body and his back end start to get wet. He shivered and moaned, "K-Keith." 

The two bucks smelled the scent of a doe in heat. Their eye's glistened and nose flared. A frenzy was on. 

Keith and Shiro ran at each other and with a bang that echoed through the woods their antlers collided. 

They bushed with all their might and twisted their heads. 

Lance had collapsed onto the ground, whimpering. This was his first heat and he wasn't prepared for it this soon. Nor for the competitor. 

Keith growled and bucked his head causing Shiro to stumble back. "Go away now! He is mine!" 

Shiro growled, "no!" He backed up and ran towards Keith, their antlers catching. "He will be mine to mate with." 

The two growled and struggled. 

Lance was crying, "stop. Please, Shiro just go!" It was maddening, he just wanted a peaceful mating. 

Keith heard his mate's cries. He growled and bushed forward making Shiro slide back. "You upset my mate. You will die!"

Lance gasped, "n-no! No keith! Dont kill him!" 

Keith used his arms to grab Shiro and with the help of his antlers he threw Shiro into the lake. 

Keith was panting, "leave!" 

Shiro collected himself and ran off. 

Keith huffed and turned his attention to Lance. 

Lance sat up, "keith." 

Keith wiped his tear stricken face, "shh. Its over my love." 

Lance jumped into his arms and kissed him, "mate with me. I cannot wait any longer. Its starting to hurt." 

Keith smelled his neck deeply. "You smell so good." He picked Lance up and took him to a makeshift nest Lance had been weaving with grass for months for this occasion. 

Keith laid him down and kissed his body. 

Lance wiggled his hips, "please dont tease me." 

Keith laughed and rubbed a finger at his slick hole. "Already so wet." He thrusted a finger into him making him moan. 

Lance was panting, he could feel two then then three fingers enter him. 

"Please. My love. Im ready. Mate me. Make me yours." 

Keith kissed him and positioned his hardened cock and quickly thrusted into him. 

Lance screamed and twitched under Keith. 

Keith couldn't wait, Lance was swallowing him up. He slowly moved his hips and watched Lance's face. He saw pleasure enveloping his face. He smiled and thrusted harder. 

Lance threw his head back and moaned loudly. He moved his hand and grabbed his cock, pumping in time with Keith. 

Keith pulled completely out making Lance whine. He kissed Lance and thrusted back in, fucking him fast and hard. 

Lance's slick covering his cock, making it easier for him to move. 

The pair moaned, the sound of skin on skin slapping. Their love making echoed through the trees. 

Lance grabbed Keith's face, kissing and moaning into his mouth. 

Keith angled his hips and put his arms at Lance's side when he hit his prostate. Lance gasped, silently screaming. His back raised.

Keith smirked and kept hitting that magical spot, "does this feel good mate?" 

Lance clawed at the ground, "yes! Dont stop. Im so close!" 

Keith drilled into Lance, not stopping his pace. "Cum for me." 

Lance screamed and came hard. Cum splashing onto Keith stomach. 

Lance had tightened around Keith's shaft, the feeling was electricity. Keith couldn't keep up and soon fell apart. A few thrusts and he came deep into Lance. 

Keith didn't pull out. The two panting. He kissed Lance, "my mate." 

Lance smiled, he could feel Keith's cum inside him making him purr. 

Keith slowly pulled out, making Lance shiver. He rolled onto his back and pulled Lance close to him. 

Slowly the new mate's drifted to sleep. 

__________________________________________

The next morning Lance woke up, his back straining. Keith rushed to his side, "don't strain yourself." He brought a canteen to his mate's lips, "drink slowly know." 

Lance moaned as he drank to his fill. "Thanks." Keith helped him sit up and gave him cooked fish. 

Lance smiled and touched his mate's face. He took the stick and ate quickly, suprised at how hungry he was. 

He licked his fingers, "thank you." He threw the stick and started to rub his stomach, "do you think im pregnant yet?" 

Keith smiled and nuzzled him. "Well if not we'll have to keep trying." He kissed Lance's neck and they laughed. 

__________________________________________

It was early the next spring. 

Lance stomach was heavy with their child. 

Keith kept close as Lance was due to give birth at any time now. 

Lance was smiling as he rubbed his stomach. "What names do you like... im thinking Pidge if its a girl and Matt if its a boy." 

Keith went over and hugged him from behind, "what ever you want my love." 

Lance smiled and closed his eyes. 

It was two days later when Lance felt a sharp cramp shoot up his body. He gasped and yelled, "keith!" 

Keith was out looking for food when he heard Lance screaming. He ran as fast as he could to the nest. 

"Lance?" 

Lance was panting, sweat running down his head, "th-the baby! I-Its coming!" Another jolt of pain ran through his body, "ahh keith!" 

Keith held Lance's hand, "love, you must hold on. Im going to get the princess and Shiro. They'll know what to do. I'll be back as soon as possible." 

Lance grunted through his clunched teeth and nodded. 

Keith sprinted as fast as he could to where the princess resides. He knew Shiro would be there as her protector. 

He panted when he reached the royal cave. "Princess! Its time!" 

Princess allura, a nymph gasped, "okay. I need to grab a few things, you go ahead with shiro. Hurry." 

Lance felt the cramps subside for now. His ears twitched as he heard someone quickly approach. 

Keith and Shiro came into view and Keith ran to Lance's side, "how are you feeling?" 

Lance felt weak, "im fine. Can you give me some water?" 

"Of course." He grabbed the canteen and pressed it to Lance's lips. 

Lance drank and panted, "thank you love." 

Keith nodded, "Shiro can you keep watch while he's in labor, the blood might attract predators." 

Shiro nodded, but before he went to Lance and touched his head, "You'll do great." Lance smiled, "thank you." Shiro smiled back and went into the clearing. 

It didn't take long before the cramps came back. And not long after Allura came. 

"Hello Lance." 

Lance's eyes were closed and he slowly opened them ,"Hello princess." 

Allura had a bucket of water and dampened a cloth. She wiped down Lance's face. 

"How far along is he." 

Keith held his mate's hand, "not too long." She nodded, "then we have many hours until the baby can come." 

Lance moaned, "oh come on." 

The sun was starting to set when the real pain began.

Lance was screaming, Keith acted like his pillow and held his legs open. Allura had examined his hole, "its time." 

She laid down cloths and had the bucket of water close. "Shiro, im going to need your help!" 

Shiro came back. "You're need to help hold Lance's legs." He nodded, "okay." He held up Lance's legs. 

 

Allura nodde, "okay Lance, you need to start pushing. And don't stop unless I tell you too. Okay?" 

Lance groaned in response, he gripped Keith's hand hard and pushed ad hard as he could. 

It felt like hours, the sun was down and Shiro had lit a fire. 

Lance was slumped against Keith. "I-I can't... I can't do this. I-Its too much." He felt so weak. 

Keith rubbed his head, "you're so close my love. Its not long now. You're so strong. We will soon have our child." Lance panted and gave a huge push. 

Allura gasped, "I see the head, come on Lance, just a few more!" Her smile grew as the head breached. 

Lance used the last of his energy and gave one final push and he felt his child slip out. 

He gasped at the relief and empty feeling. 

The sounds of a baby's cry echoed through the forest. 

Keith felt tears fall from his eyes. " Lance. Our child." 

Allura wrapped up the baby faun in a fur blanket and handed it to Lance, "here is your beautiful little girl."

Lance mustard any strength and say up agianst Keith, holding their child. "A girl... we have girl." 

Keith held their child with Lance. "She is beautiful." 

The baby opened her eyes and looked at her parents, she squeaked shifted around. 

Lance started to cry and looked at Keith who nodded, "I love you. My little Pidge." 

Allura and Shiro watched the little family. 

__________________________________________

One year later.... 

Pidge was bring chased by Keith. She squealed and laughed when he caught her, "daddy!"

Lance smiled and walked to them, "and what are my loves doing." 

Pidge ran to her mother, "daddy was chasing me mama!" Lance laughed, "is that so?" She nodded. 

"Oh. Well I guess we'll have to get back at daddy!" The two ran to Keith who laughed and fell to the ground as they landed on him. 

The family laughed together. Lance and Shiro kissed, which grossed Pidge out. 

"Eww!" Keith sat up, "hey now, one day you'll be kissing your mate." Lance gasped, "but not any time soon!" 

Pidge's little ears twitched and she looked around and gasped, "uncle Shiro!" 

Shiro opened his arms as Pidge ran to him. "How's my little girl doing." She laughed and hugged him, "im doing great! Oh! Oh! Can I go explore with you today! Im old enough now!" 

Shiro looked at Keith and Lance. Keith said it was okay, but Lance was hesitant, he didn't like his daughter being far from him. 

Keith nudged him, "Come on Lance, she's a big girl now and Shiro will be with her. Everything will be fine. Plus," he whispered, "we can have alone time." 

Lance blushed, "well... okay, fine." He went over to Shiro and poked his chest, "be back before the sun is high in the sky. And if anything happens to her," he growled, "I. Will. End. You." 

Shiro swallowed, "n-no need to worry. I'll keep a close eye on her." 

Lance nodded, "okay. Stay safe my Pidge. I love you." Pidge smiled, "I love you too mama." 

With that the two were off and Lance frowned. 

 

Keith held him from behind, "it'll be okay. Now, I haven't mated with you since Pidge was born." He rubbed Lance's crotch making him blush. 

Lance turned around and kissed him, "I love you my mate." 

"And I love you my mate. With all my heart."


End file.
